


The First Date

by MotherOfWolves



Series: Save A Horse,Ride A Cowboy [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, All characters are well over 20, Body Image, Chubby Jesse McCree, Chubby Kink, F/M, Feeding Kink, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Teasing, To Be Continued, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, Yes my OC is Indian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfWolves/pseuds/MotherOfWolves
Summary: “So….do you want to go out with me?” McCree asked.McCree has finally asked his crush out on a date,and hopes she doesn't mind that he's on the heavier side. Logan Morningstar,however,could frankly care less about his weight. [You may need to visit your dentist after reading this fic.]





	The First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Just wanted to give y'all a heads up that Logan Morningstar,my Original Female Character,is 25 in this fic. McCree is 37,as per Overwatch lore. Please keep in mind that these are two consenting adults showing romantic interest in each other. I am aware that 12 years is a large age gap,but I will not be exploring an unhealthy power dynamic here. I'm not comfortable with doing so.

_Flashback_

_“So….do you want to go out with me?”McCree asked. “_

_Yes,definitely! When?” Logan responded as she felt her heart rate increase._

_“Whenever we both get some free time? We could go to the bowling alley.”_

_“Sure!”_

_End flashback_

McCree had decided on the bowling alley only out of convenience. Logan was familiar with it,since they already hung out there often. They had already been planning a date for a few weeks,and had finally managed to get some free time to go out. McCree’s anxiety over the date wasn’t helping. He knew Logan was been in high demand and had several offers for dates.

Why had she chosen him? He wasn’t even sure if he was her type,despite her reassurances. And rumor had it that she had “a thing” for chubby guys in general and McCree in particular. The cowboy hoped that she truly didn’t mind how chubby he was.He started feeling a bit more self-conscious about how his flannel shirt was clinging to his soft,large belly. Which was also pushing against his jeans quite obviously.

 _Why did I agree to do this???? Jesse McCree,you goddamn fool_ , he thought.

“Jesse?” a soft voice called from behind him. He turned around and felt a huge smile spread across his face.

“There you are,sweetpea! I thought I wouldn’t be seeing you!” he replied while pulling her into a warm bear hug. His long fingers tangled themselves into her short,curly hair as he pulled her against him. McCree was made aware of their obvious height difference when her face ended up in his tummy as he held her,which made him blush.

 _He’s so warm….and soft_ , Logan thought as she hugged back and nuzzled into his belly,completely oblivious to her date being completely flustered. I’m glad I took Winston’s advice and chose Jesse over the others.

“Why wouldn’t I come? You’re a good catch,”she announced,making the older man blush harder.

“Didn’t know you liked me so much,sugar,”McCree responded,smiling. McCree gently led her in so that they could get their bowling shoes.

She’s so beautiful, he thought. He took in Logan’s appearance quietly,admiring the young Overwatch agent.

She’d apparently decided to dye her hair,since it was pitch black. The short curls were tucked behind her ear on one side,and were now slightly messy from Jesse’s fingers being stuck in them. She’s wearing those red glasses again,he thought. Those were the ones he enjoyed seeing her in the most,since they made her black eyes look darker,in his opinion. His eyes skimmed over her torso,noting that she’d worn a blood red crop top,which was currently exposing several inches of smooth,brown,slightly rounded tummy. He felt his eyes linger on her small breasts,which looked like they were,possibly, peach-sized. Her denim shorts accentuated her large hips,firm rounded butt and thick thighs. “Let’s have some fun,darlin’,”he said.

* * *

They wound up spending 3 hours bowling. After the last game, they headed to the food court. After ordering their food and sitting down,McCree slipped an arm around her shoulder,the metal fingers of his prosthetic hand brushing against her arm. His flesh hand slipped against her waist,as she leaned into his chest.

“This was fun,Jesse,” she whispered as she snuggled into his chest. Her arms went around his waist,and one hand rested on his tummy. McCree felt a lazy rush of blood towards his crotch. “I enjoyed it too,honey,” he replied warmly. “You drive me crazy,sweetheart.” “I’m crazy about you too!” Logan replied. They snuggled together until their food came,and they continued talking as they ate. It was mostly corn dogs,cheese sticks,fries and nachos. There was enough for both of them to pig out.

“What got you so interested in me,anyway?” McCree asked curiously.

 

“I’ve always liked older guys,”Logan replied. “Plus,I prefer chubby guys. And you seem like my type.” He felt a small warm hand on his now swollen belly.

 _So she really does like me_ , he thought. He looked down and noticed that Logan’s tummy appeared very bloated as well. And it was fully on display with her outfit choice. 

"I didn’t picture you as much of a big eater,sugar!”he teased playfully. He slipped his left arm around her waist and placed his prosthetic hand against the firm bulge. “It’s kinda cute!” Logan blushed and moved closer to him.

“So...you don’t mind? As in,you seriously like this?” she asked as she rubbed her distended middle.

“I like thick girls,pookum. Especially ones that like eating the way you do. And to be honest, I’ve wanted you for a long time,”he replied as he kissed her forehead. “Because you really are something special.” Logan giggled and pushed her face against his chest,blushing.

“Let me get a good look at that pretty face,”he murmured gently as he gently lifted her chin with his flesh fingers. He suddenly noticed the red lipstick tinting her lips and the heavy,black eyeliner surrounding her large black eyes as he looked down at her. “Aren’t you a pretty one?” he continued,gently licking a smear of mustard off her cheek. He leaned over and kissed her,gently locking their lips together. McCree felt her soft,red-tinted lips hesitate before responding. When they finally ended their kiss,McCree decided they’d go back to his room on the base.

* * *

McCree and Logan snuggled together in the cowboy’s room. Logan had changed into one of McCree’s old t-shirts,and McCree was wearing sweatpants. The young swordswoman was currently using McCree’s arm as a pillow. I’m the luckiest guy in the world right now, he thought as he ran his fingers through the sleeping woman’s curls. I get this pretty little piece of art for a girlfriend. And she seems to enjoy stuffing herself as well. Hope I can marry this one soon and keep her. Logan was sleeping off her food coma,tummy still round and slightly firm from all the food they’d eaten. McCree was still bloated as well,but he was more fascinated by the younger woman’s body and the way it looked after she’d stuffed herself. And to think I assumed she wouldn’t want a plump man,he thought as he dozed off.

* * *

They woke up tangled in each other’s arms. To McCree’s disappointment,Logan’s belly had...deflated,so to speak. It was still slightly rounded,but not as big as it had been the previous day. He quietly watched her sleep for a few minutes before waking her up. After a little whining from Logan,they both finally got out of bed. After they showered, McCree let his girlfriend borrow his clothes.

“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes in your man’s clothes!” he announced,pleased with the effect his clothes had on her much smaller body. She was practically floating in his shirt and had to change out of his jeans,since they were too loose. She’d opted to tuck his shirt into her shorts. Whatever would fit into the waistband,anyway. Logan was 5’2”,almost a whole foot shorter than McCree. And at least a couple hundred pounds lighter. The size difference made McCree weak in the knees.  

“Jesse,I might end up keeping this shirt!” Logan announced.

“Glad you like my clothes,darlin’. Let’s go have breakfast.”

* * *

Word spread fast among the other Overwatch members that Logan and McCree were “An Item”. Most of it was Tracer and Hana excitedly spreading the news,since they were being kept in the loop. Genji and Winston were also in on what was going on,but had decided not to say much.

“Congratulations,love! You snagged your man!”she yelled excitedly.

“Are you already at the stage of wearing his clothes?” Genji asked before Logan could answer Tracer.

“Thanks,Tracer! And yeah. I slept in McCree's room.” Logan replied.

“Did anything interesting happen? Genji and Tracer asked excitedly.

“Oh my God,guys! We just snuggled!” Logan snickered.

Meanwhile, Winston was discussing the previous day’s date with McCree. “You two enjoy yourselves?” he asked.

“Yeah,Logan was an awesome date,” McCree replied.

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourselves then,” Winston responded.

_fin_


End file.
